Tie-down straps are useful securement equipment for fastening, holding, and securing loads. Most frequently, tie-down straps are used to hold moveable loads in place, for example, holding down pallets of goods, construction equipment, vehicles being towed, dirt bikes, ATVs, camping gear, and other equipment and goods which may be loaded onto a commercial flatbed truck or personal pick-up truck.
Tie-down straps are most frequently secured with tie-down assemblies. These assemblies provide the user with the ability to adjust the tightness of a tie-down strap to a desired level, and typically provide this ability without the concern for loosening during the tightening process. There are a wide variety of strap tie-down assemblies, such as devices based on ratcheting mechanisms, a camming mechanisms, winching mechanisms, and the like. However, none provide the ability to lock the tie-down assembly to prevent unauthorized access to the assembly so that the strap may be removed from the assembly. The ability to lock a tie-down assembly is needed.